Underneath the Stars
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. It's a peaceful night, and there's a chunin in his arms. What else could he ask for?


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17, but not _too _explicit (I think). But yes. YAOI. so, you've been warned.

* * *

Kakashi silently looked up at the stars that shone brightly above them. It was peaceful; laying there with his chunin, his love, in his arms. Kakashi smiled at himself as he looked down at the sleeping chunin. He gently pulled out his hair tie that wasn't doing its job anymore, and ran his fingers through the chocolate strands. Iruka sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer to the older man. He planted a kiss on the top of brunette's head, and folded his free arm under his head, and continued his gaze to the stars. He sighed as he thought of how things became to be. Never in his life would he have thought that he, Hatake Kakashi, would fall in love. He also didn't just fall in love with anyone. He fell in love with this wonderful person that at times he thinks that he just doesn't deserve or that Iruka deserves better, like someone that doesn't make him worry sick when he leaves on missions, but, if anything, that made his love for the chunin stronger. How he was willing to go days, weeks, and sometimes even months without him, to love him, and because of their time apart, the moments they shared together, were all the more precious to both of them. Moments like these.

Kakashi smiled against the sleeping man's head and held him tighter. Iruka sighed, and looked up at Kakashi with sleepy eyes. _Cute_, Kakashi smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hmm," he nuzzled Kakashi jawline, "how long was I asleep?"

"Hmm, don't know."

"Why didn't you wake me?" he planted a kiss on the jounin's chin and looked into mismatched eyes.

"You looked too peaceful," he kissed the chunin's nose, "hmm, I wonder what you were dreaming about," he purred as he felt the younger man touches. Iruka chuckled laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder, half laying on top him. A comfortable silence fell between them.

_I'm a very lucky…no, blessed man_, Kakashi's mussing was interrupted by a kiss below his ear, _hmm,__ I seem to have a frisky __chunin__ in my hands_He rolled them over, and straddled the younger man. He smiled at the blushing tan face below him and leaned down to kiss the inviting lips. He felt Iruka squirm and comb his fingers through his silver hair, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. He purred as he felt Iruka rock his hips towards him, _a very frisky __chunin__ at that_.

He snaked his hands into the chunin's shirt to caress the warm tan skin. Iruka broke the kiss and gave a low moan. Kakashi grinned and nibbled at his neck, eliciting another moan out of the chunin. Iruka lightly raked blunt fingernails against Kakashi's back, making him purr against his neck. Kakashi's wandering hands found a nipple and began to rub and pinch it, before the younger man could say anything he brought him into another deep kiss, while finding the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Iruka rocked his hips towards Kakashi, briefly rubbing their arousals together. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too strong; he smiled at the blushing chunin beneath him and trailed his hands along his sides coming to rest at the younger man's waistband.

"'Kashi," Iruka breathed out and began to make move his hands toward the jounin's own pants. Kakashi caught his wrist and gave his a chaste kiss.

"Let me," he whispered against the younger man's lips. He brought one of the captured hands up to his lips and kissed the knuckles, before placing them on the soft grass. He ghosted his hand along the bulge in the chunin's pants. Iruka let out a low moan as he felt Kakashi undo his pants and slip them off his hips, exposing his erection.

The older man grinned at the blushing man, who was looking at his through half lidded lust filled eyes.

"'Kashi..." he reached out and brought the pale man down to a passionate kiss. He gasped as he felt cool fingers brush along the shaft down to his sac. He turned the kiss hungry as he felt a spark travel down and then up his spine.

"Ruru…" he brushed his lips against Iruka's and took hold of his aching member, making the younger man's hips buck involuntarily. He swiftly brushed his thumb along the tip and gave it a long, slow stroke. He snaked his free hand into Iruka shirt to tease one of his nipples back into a nub, before pulling the shirt up to expose his handy work. Iruka shivered as cool air hit his exposed skin. He tightened his grip lightly before easing it again, to only repeat the ministration, while continuing the long slow strokes. He kissed one of the dark nipples and gave it a swift lick, making the chunin arch towards him.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned out and bucked his hips as Kakashi slightly increased his speed.

"Ruru," he murmured against skin, and he brushed his thumb against the sobbing tip, smearing precum, keeping his hand in an agonizingly slow pace. He brushed his lips against Iruka's.

"'Kashi," he moaned and claimed Kakashi's lips in a hungry kiss, desperately tasting the older man. He was rewarded as Kakashi sped up his pace. He began to rock his hips with Kakashi's hands, "'Kashi…," Kakashi felt hot puffs of air coming out of those delicious parted lips as the chunin panted for air, "'_Kashi-_ah!..."

"Iruka," he couldn't steer is eyes away from the tan face, as it displayed an expression of pure ecstasy. He subconsciously sped up his pace.

"'Kashi, 'Kashi – ah! _'Kashi!_" he sped his hips with Kakashi's hand and felt a heat in his stomach. He was close, so close. He felt Kakashi lightly lick and bite his ear lobe.

"Ruru…," his breath ghosted over his hot ear, "Come for me, Ruru," he purred, and added a twist to his strokes.

"_Oh god -,"_ he shut his eyes as an electric pleasure ran up his spine, "'Kashi – 'Kashi – _ah!" _he gripped onto Kakashi's shoulder as he panted his name.

"Come for me, love," and as if that's all he needed, he arched his back with a loud moan as he spilled his seeds over Kakashi's hand and his uncovered stomach. He shuddered as Kakashi gave his member a few last strokes.

"'Kashi," he managed to pant out in his boneless state. He moaned as he felt Kakashi hot tongue lapping at the come that spilled over his stomach. He opened his eyes, and his breath caught as he saw Kakashi lick at the remains on his hand. He let out a whimper at the sight, and Kakashi grinned at him. He leaned down to give the stated man a deep kiss, as he tucked him in and pulled him shirt down. Iruka ran his fingers through the silver locks and delved his tongue further into the jounin's, who purred in response.

"Kakashi…" he said a bit too breathlessly, "You didn't –," soft lips cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"Hmm, don't worry about me, Ruru," he kissed the blushing chunin's nose, and stood up. He smiled down at the chunin, and offered him a hand, "Let's go home."

Iruka looked up him and couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him. The dim moonlight made Kakashi's skin look even paler, making him look more like a marble statue defined with Greek aesthetics, and his mismatched eyes seem to glow as they captured the reflective light off his cheeks. His silver gray hair had more of a sheen to it as a soft breeze rolled in. Behind him, he could see the stars decorating the night sky. He saw Kakashi blush a light pink as he noticed that his lover was openly admiring him, and it made the sight even more so. He smiled softly up at him and took his offered hand as he stood up.

"Let's go home."

Neither of them asked to whose, since it didn't matter. Home was wherever the other was.


End file.
